Character Poems
by W0NWILL
Summary: Poems about different characters in Redwall. THERE WILL BE SPOILERS. I will accept requests!
1. Martin's Poem

His life was started on shores,

Up in the north,

That land of wars.

As a warrior he came forth!

Sayna was his mothers name,

Died by Daskar!

Luke would never be tame,

Till Daskar he mar!

When he was with his grandmother,

He was taken by the Tyrant!

He met those who could be brothers,

And became an aspirant.

Strung up to die,

Martin, son of Luke!

From the shore, Rose espy,

Martin, Badrang rebuke.

Grumm and Rose, with eagle cry,

And stones from ladle,

Save Martin from the seabirds from high,

For they surely would be fatal.

In the pit he met,

Felldoh so brave,

Brome, who was young yet.

They were all enslaved.

Grumm the digger,

Heads to the pit,

Or so he figure.

Scraping out the grit.

Martin's foot went through the wall,

Onto the head of Grumm.

Out the pit they crawl,

They met Rose, Noonvale from.

The vermin had holed the boats,

Grumm sat over the hole,

All hoping they could float.

Their lives where almost stole!

The fish came, bigger than life,

Rose, Martin, and Grumm,

Felldoh and Brome, all strife.

None to the sea succumb.

They met a hedgehog,

Pallum was his name,

Hampered by the log,

Wanting the Squidjees to maim.

They went down to the beach,

Dinjer, by a gannet was taken,

With a net, the nest Martin reach,

The queen was awakened.

They were released,

Martin had a blade,

They trekked opposite of east,

He never stopped loving the maid.

They found the Mirdop,

Who Rose had slain,

When they stopped,

Given scones, in fain.

Polleken saw their fate,

And sent them on their way,

She knew Martin would be great!

And hoped that they would obey.

Captured by reptiles

Saved by that heron,

Those snakes were exiled.

They rid themselves of the place so barren.

Those squirrels so savage,

Stood in their way.

Until Martin their chieftain ravaged.

But now the squirrels wanted to play!

Chased by the squirrels,

They climbed to the cave.

To Boldred they referral,

By Boldred they were saved.

Heading down the mountain,

They found a hog,

Who had cherry drinks by the thousand.

In the nights fog,

They were carried by otters,

To the Waterlily so fair,

They traveled by waters,

To Noonvale so rare.

Those were happy days,

By Martin was uneasy,

For Badrang still blaze,

But took leisure, in Noonvale breezy.

Martin and Rose,

Pallum and Grumm,

From Noonvale they goes,

To where they come.

Accompanied by Noonvalers true,

Brave and stout of heart,

But many too few.

To where they had first depart.

Boldred flew,

Headed for friends,

Their little party grew,

Tens of tens!

'Till they came,

Twas almost too late,

Their warcry's they exclaim!

To find their friend, Felldoh so great,

Had died, while laughing,

Watched by Brome,

The stoat staffing,

It was almost time to go home.

Martin led them,

So young and brave,

Badrang condemn,

By Rose, he couldn't save.

He killed Badrang,

At a terrible price,

The stoat at Rose sprang,

He killed Rose, Martin then slice,

His enemy, that stoat,

He laid next to Rose,

'We could've chopped down the tree' he note.

Rose died, them so close.

Later that fall,

Martin head southerly,

Rose he recall,

He trekks stubbornly.

This isn't the end of his story,

He hasn't found Redwall yet,

He has all his glory,

But always in his heart, a Rose is set.

I could go on,

I will go on,

But now is time to compose another.


	2. Tammo's Poem

Born at the Camp Tussock,

Of Colonel Cornspurrey,

Mem Divinia, who had many gawks,

Who at soldiers play.

His dream was to join,

The Long Patrol, those perilous hares,

No, his father enjoin,

But he was unawares,

Mem was with her son,

When Russa came,

Tammo with her run,

With threescore pancakes,

And a dirk, from his mum.

Russa took no breaks,

Not for anything, not a crumb.

At their first camp,

Two weasels took Tammo's dirk,

Those weasely vermin scamps!

Russa was by those vermin irked,

She laid them out with her stick,

And was about to kill them,

But Tammo was quick,

He told her not,

And she obliged.

That night Russa fought,

And one was shred.

'We'll get you' the other called,

'We' concerned Russa,

Tammo was by killing appalled,

But had no choice in the law.

They were trapped

By the vermin cowards,

While they napped.

The companions they crept towards.

After their fight,

Russa and Tammo were to die,

But a ray of hope shown on their plight,

The valiant warcry, Eulalia, traveled on sky!

Those perilous hares of the Long Patrol,

Had come to the rescue again!

The lives of vermin they stole!

When the vermin all lay slain,

They untied Tammo and Russa,

Eleven they numbered, brave but few.

Tammo was in awe,

Especially of Pasque.

The Patrol was on the trail,

Of some Rapscallion vermin,

Wishing on their swords to impale,

For Lady Cregga, they were working,

Tammo and Russa joined those hares,

Headed to the Abbey of Redwall.

Through the wood of painted ones, caught unawares,

Tammo's death they forestall.

Vermin came across a badger,

A babe and a mum,

Armed with stick and dagger,

Russa and Morio charged the scum!

Injured greatly, shouting their cry,

They fought those vermin,

An arrow caught Russa, 'twas a bull's-eye.

They kept on those vermin hurting.

Later, in a cave, Russa died.

Russano was named the badger,

By Rockjaw, he kept him supplied.

Russano was big in stature,

Carried in a sling by Rock

All the way to Redwall,

That long walk.

Such a long way to fall.

Martin spoke to Tammo,

He was to go with Manycoat,

To tell of the plateau,

To Damung, the promote.

With Rockjaw, they left for the camp,

Miggo the seer, and Burfal the silent one,

Disguised as raggedy ole tramps,

Midge himself had outdone.

'Twas settled, there was to be a battle!

Tammo and Midge escaped,

With a squirrel, chased by a rabble,

Not Rockjaw, he was raped.

Shedding tears for the son of Grang,

They fled to the plateau,

For the battle in vain,

To ready their swords and wax their bows.

Those Rapscallions charged and fought,

Just when hope ran out,

Cregga and her hares came to the spot!

Perigord knew he should never doubt.

Locked in an embrace,

Cregga and Damung,

Cregga's eyes were deface,

Dead, Damung become,

And blind is what Cregga is.

Accompanied by the hares,

Tammo returns to that second home of his,

With his leg impaired.

There he stays for many seasons,

Wed to Pasque,

Then leaves, for certain reasons,

With Russano, hare, and shrew.

Near Salamandastron, he stands with his wife,

With the Long Patrol and his badger lord,

'Twas the sight he had hoped for all his life,

It was a beautiful reward.

Tammello deFormello Tussock is of the Long Patrol!


End file.
